bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Kokonoe
Kokonoe and the BlazBlue series are Property of Aksys Games/Arc System Works, all rights reserved. The most eminent scientific mind to be directly associated with the Bebop II, Kokonoe has proven to be a distinct genius; earning even Washu's respect. However, her "social issues" make her somewhat difficult to cope with. Though her specialties are unknown, Kokonoe is well-learned in a broad range of scientific fields. She has connections to other organizations outside of the Bebop II, but her main allegiance seems to still rest with Vi and her ship. It's still apparent, however, that Kokonoe has very loose morals; she will let practically nothing slow her studies, and can become almost unsettlingly driven towards discovery and invention. Despite her overall crabby personality, it seems that a large number of people respect Kokonoe and highly value her intelligence and ability to reason. She holds a playfully antagonistic, but overall highly valued assistant and bodyguard in Makoto Nanaya. Personality While intelligent and entirely reasonable at most times, Kokonoe's personality is still far from the chipper, playful characteristics of fellow scientist Washu. All the same, she doesn't display the quasi-sociopathic tendencies of Scinter, and doesn't appear to maintain the level of pride in her abilities as Blackout. Rather than any of those alone, Kokonoe's personality could be said to display attributes of each; to an extent, of course. Much like Washu, Kokonoe tends to be sarcastic and flippant up to and far past the point of being an everyday kind of rude. She is also well-known for her ferocious temper, jaded way of looking at things, and firm pride in her own ability to use science in a meaningful fashion. While one could somewhat accurately describe Kokonoe with the terms "highly intelligent" or "entirely individual," perhaps even with the phrasing "morally flexible," no term sums up her personality quite as nicely as "an estrogen Molotov cocktail." She's protective of those rare individuals she loves, and displays almost motherly tendencies when it comes to her own creations. However, the vast majority of the time, Kokonoe is irritable, foulmouthed, and wholly unwilling to compromise on accomplishing her goals. It would also be most wise to avoid setting off one of Kokonoe's periodic hissy fits of apoplectic wrath. Beliefs and Tendencies Unlike Washu or Scinter, and perhaps even moreso than Blackout, Kokonoe sees science as highly important to any intelligent creature. In her eyes, science is simply (Yet not so simply...) the processes either in part or in whole of examining and understanding the phenomena around oneself; reconstructing a mental ideal; and applying these two principles for a meaningful end. She believes that it is the duty of all scientists to keep from using science in a way that undermines its integrity and eminence; to her, science is not a plaything to be used for merely passing the time or entertaining oneself. Despising those who would waste resources, Kokonoe will, at times, make a practice of stealing subjects and devices from other scientists on an...Interesting principle of her greater objectives: "Accomplishing the goals of others when they're too stupid to do it properly by themselves." Frequently displaying amoral tendencies that could rival even Zev Raregroove's legendary ability for blurring the line between right and wrong, Kokonoe doesn't really focus on what's "good and evil" as opposed to what will allow how her to more easily make advances and discoveries. History First appearing on the Bebop II in her lab, Kokone was quick to show herself as a largely agitated and scientifically-focused individual. Her first meeting with Washu soon after kicked off what seems to be a growing friendship. As well, Kokonoe was one of the beings present for the revelation of the Shima Brothers's true level of danger to the Juraian Empire, as well as Zev Raregroove, Tamao Glory, and Anna Raregroove's places as First Prince, First Princess, and Second Princess respectively of Jurai. Soon after, Kokonoe took an interest in studying Aries and Zev's other Celestial Key Spirits. Many transpiring events later, Kokonoe and the rest of the Bebop II's crew wound up on Datrio, where they have stayed for a prolonged period of time - Due to its importance to the Troika, of whom the ship's captain is an officer in their ranks. While staying there, Kokonoe used the opportunity to gather information for tracking User Zev with User Sarge's help, and outfitted a new ship for grappler combat. However, when Deathsaurus attacked, Kokonoe and Makoto Nanaya kept out of the way whilst Model 18 and Model 13 both fought and lost - Even with 13's power boost, upon absorbing the power cores and combat files of Model 14 and Model 15. When even Model 17 was forced to step in to repel the space pirates (and was still forced into a dormant state for repairs like the other two), Kokonoe had Makoto recover the cyborgs and android off-screen to supposedly repair them. In actuality, Kokonoe was more interested in studying them - Especially since she claimed that their creator, Professor Gero, should never have had clearance to convert youths like 17 and 18 into cyborgs. When she confirmed that they all were all undergoing repairs by way of a hibernative program, Kokonoe made use of her computer's own capabilities by entering a programming code to combine the cumulative data gathered on the three, analyze the results, and make them easier for Kokonoe herself to read. Having finished this task, Kokonoe allowed Makoto back into her lab while the trio of mechanical and semi-mechanical individuals continued to rest. Then, after locking every entrance and exit, Kokonoe made contact with an agent of hers named "Tager." While they talked and Tager continued his mission, Tager revealed that he had found the "Subject" Kokonoe had sent him to find over two years ago. Clearly upset by Tager's reports of the Subject's decomposition, Kokonoe was able to remain even-headed enough to specify his orders for the journey to Datrio. She is presently still keeping an eye on Model 13, Model 17, and Model 18 while awaiting Tager's arrival. Abilities A highly competent scientist - As evidenced by her position at the lead of all research and development aboard the Bebop II - Kokonoe is a bit of a multi-disciplinary mind. She grasps concepts of biology, technology, and quantum mechanics with such ease that it is yet unknown what she specializes in, if anything. However, it seems that she may have more of a mind for technological development, as the majority of projects she's undertaken have involved building and utilizing various types of machinery. As for how she's been able to accrue knowledge on so many different fields of study, it has been made apparent that Kokonoe has an unnaturally long lifespan, and she isn't one to idly sit around and play games or shoot the breeze when she's bored. Thus, it's very likely that she's simply picked up a variety of studies with the interstellar travel, times of peace, and general freetime amounting to a few centuries she's had on her hands. Considering how much devotion Kokonoe invests in scientific study, it's not a stretch of the imagination to assume she studies and learns for freetime. Trivia *Kokonoe has yet to be seen without some kind of candy on her person. *She appears to enjoy wearing a nurse's outfit while "examining" Zev Raregroove. *Among Kokonoe's hobbies are the collecting of rare, expensive candy and writing fanfiction of...Questionable subject material. *Kokonoe was the first BZPB character to be cross-introduced into BZPB: Heat the Soul. However, she has yet to take a large role in that RPG. *Kokonoe actually does not have two completely separate tails - They fork about one-fifth up from a single base. This is likely based on stories of a creature from Japanese folklore called a nekomata; a demonic cat, as it grows older, its tails steadily split down the middle. Stories tell of them causing a dead body to become reanimated if they should leap over it, though the idea of Kokonoe having this kind of power is very dubious and kind of silly. *Kokonoe has a suspiciously strong amount of ire for Jubei. Category:Scientists/Inventors Category:Characters controlled by Zev